konoharadioshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Akako Masa
Akako is an energetic, single-minded, immovable shirker who never gives up. She is a superfangirl when it comes to Ikkaku, and she willing to everything if it means getting closer to the love of her life. 'Appearance:' Akako has bright red hair in a quite messy hairstyle. In her hair is also quite often seen a hair clip in form of a heart. Her eyes are bright orange and got quite a unique form. The clothes of her likings are jeans and an open jeans jacket with a cute top underneath. She often wears her jeans a bit low so that her underpants is visible. 'Personality:' The personality of Akako is straight forward. She is always full of energy and ready to face the new day with all she got. Even though she doesn’t seem to getting hurt by Ikkaku’s hash words, it really makes her feel down. When she was younger she always did as her mother said, but she has gotten more and more independent, and has now a strong will on her own. 'Background:' Akako was born 19. June one year before Naruto, and is at the same age as Team Guy, Kankuro, and Miba. When she was a child, she wanted to be a ninja, but her parents owned a grocery store, and wanted to her to work there. From she was a little kid; Akako has always thought that she was distant to marry a person with a name that started with the letter “I”. This was because of a birthmark on her chest that is just like “I”. 'Hobby:' In her spare time, Akako Masa follows Ikkaku around, but she is also a good dancer, and dances Hip hop, salsa and ballet. 'In The Story:' STILL IN PROGRESS 'Original:' (Coming) 'Between Original & Shippuuden:' (Coming) 'Shippuuden:' (Coming) 'The Alliance:' (Coming) 'Later In Life:' (Coming) 'Relationships:' 'Family:' ' ' ***Kaede Masa: The one in charge of Akako’s life is her mother. She has always taken all the big decisions in her daughter’s life, something Akako is tiered of. Kaede is a very serious business woman, and hates that Akako is fooling around instead of working full time in the family shop. ***Masaaki Masa: Akako has always adored her father. He is a sparkling and a joy spreader, and because of their shared energetic nature, they are really close. 'Love:' ***Ikkaku: Akako is sure that it’s her fate to end up marrying Ikkaku. In the beginning she only has a big crush on him, but in time she really starts loving him. Ikkaku, on the other hand, sees her first as an irritating slave, but in time he likes her better, though not in romantic ways, and they become friends. 'Friends:' Coming 'Rivals:' ***Miba Góji: Akako knows that Miba have a special relationship with Ikkaku, and even though she has been told many times that there is nothing romantic between them, she still sees Miba as her sworn rival in everything. 'Creation and Conception:' Originally was Akako only a joke. Winny is constantly being a fangirl of an anime-character, and this is often commented by my friends. It started because Winny was working with Ikkaku, and he is a very popular guy, so Winny thought ‘Hey, why don’t I make someone that is a superfangirl?’ and that was the birth of Akako Masa. 'The Name:' Akako ( 紅 子 ) is a Japanese name that means “Red Child Masa: ( 昌 ) is a Japanese name that means “Straightforward and Honest” 'Trivia:' (Coming) 'Seiyuu / Voice Actor:' If someone should have the voice to this character, it should be: Japanese: ? English: Carli Mosier 'Quotes:' “You’ll never get what you want if you give up” “Come on! We’re not gonna make it in time in that tempo!” “Shit! I should have been home working by now!” She also uses these words quite often: “Yatta!” ”Baka” ”Kampai!” 'See Also:' Ikkaku Miba Góji -x-X-x- Category:Characters Category:Civil